devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortuna Castle
is a large castle on Fortuna island, on top of Lamina Peak. It is also the entrance to the secret underground laboratory of the Order of the Sword. During the events of Devil May Cry 4 the castle is overrun by the demons due to a Hell Gate in the castle's courtyard. Fortuna Castle Above Lamina Peak rises Fortuna Castle. This majestic, although somewhat eerie castle contains two halls, some smaller rooms (a dining room, a gallery, a library, and, interestingly, a torture chamber), a central courtyard and even a graveyard. The most important part of the castle, however, is the Underground Laboratory of the Order of the Sword, where their Chief Alchemist, Agnus, works on his experiments and creates the AngelosAs seen in the "Angel Creation" room in the "Underground Laboratory".; the Yamato is also held there, brought to the Castle by the Order of the Sword. However, due to the erection of a false Hellgate in the castle's courtyard, the castle has become infested by demons, chief among them Bael and Dagon. Story In pursuit of the assassin in the red coat, Nero heads to Fortuna Castle after defeating Berial during their encounter at the Ferrum Hills. A heavy blizzard surrounds not only the castle but the mountains as well. As Nero approaches the castle's drawbridge, he has his first encounter with Frosts. After dispatching them, he meets Gloria, but the two continue on their separate ways. In the Library, Nero is confronted by a Bianco Angelo, which he initially mistakes for a Knight of the Order and which quickly attacks him. He dispatches it and takes possession of the Anima Mercury, which allows him to control Gyro Blades. He uses the Gyro Blades to open new areas within the castle, which lead him to the Wing Talisman. Nero eventually finds the cause of the blizzard - two floating, feminine demons. He begins to battle them, but soon discovers they are part of the demon Bael. Nero kills Bael, and then closes the Hell Gate. He goes on to discover the entrance to Agnus's secret laboratory hidden behind a huge portrait of Sanctus. After confronting Agnus in the Containment Room, Nero finds and resurrects the Yamato. His newfound power forces Agnus to flee for his life. Seeking answers, Nero travels back through the castle to the Foris Falls, where he activates the pass through the mountains and to the Mitis Forest in order to reach the Headquarters. Places of interest *Grand Hall - a huge, two-story hall, featuring several breakable pews on each side, doors, a gyro blade, and a Divinity Statue. Nero eventually uses the big chandelier in the center to break open the secret path to underground laboratory. *Central Courtyard - the residential place of a Hell Gate, this is where Bael and Dagon are fought. *Library - the castle Library is where Nero first encounters a Bianco Angelo and obtains the Anima Mercury. *Torture Chamber - a two-story room, which has another hidden room under it. That room is where Wing Talisman is located. *Dining Room - this room leads to another hallway that has a statue shooting fireballs at the other end of the hall. It can only be destroyed by using the Gyroblade. There's also a secret mission here. *Master Bedroom - the room where Sparda supposedly once lived.Devil May Cry 4: Deadly Fortune There is another secret mission behind the mirror over the fireplace. *Soldier's Graveyard - the graveyard is where Nero first encounters the Mephistos. Another secret mission is here, beneath the stairs that lead to the Master Bedroom. *Foris Falls - a waterfall located in the western part of the castle that normally covers the secret pathway to the Mitis Forest. A Blue Pedestal on the bottom level is activated to lower several sections of a dam, blocking the falls and revealing a tunnel behind them. An expandable bridge then connects the castle to the tunnel. A Vital Star S and a Combat Adjudicator for Dante can also be found here. Demons You will encounter Frosts and Scarecrows, and Fortuna Castle is the first place you meet Bianco Angelos and Mephistos. The bosses of Fortuna Castle are Bael and Dagon who are fought by Nero and Dante respectively in the central courtyard in their missions. In Mission 15, Dante will face a Blitz here for the first and second time. References es:Castillo de Fortuna Category:Locations Category:Devil May Cry 4